cendrillon en setojoey
by narusasu44
Summary: ben cendrillon quoi regarder le conte


Auteur:moi la taré qui a prit un pseudo aussi pourri que lafolledemanga

Pairing:setoxjoey

Titre: PARODIE CENDRILLON

Nature(désolé je me souviens plus comment on dit):bon on est ou la Naruto non Bleach non plus a voila yu-gi-oh

Disclaimer:rien est a moi /va pleurer dans un coin/

xXxXxXxXxX

Casting

Belle mère:Rébecca (hein pourquoi auteur:parce que je l'ait dit)

Cendrillon:joey (joey:NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN moi:sisisisisisisisi)

Méchante belle-sœur 1:théa (aga auteur:irrécupérable -_-U /brandit une pancarte « débarrasser moi d'elle »)

Méchante belle sœur 2:mai (je refuse je ne PEUT pas traumatiser joey auteur:tu fait ce qu'on te dit et tu la ferme)

Marraine bonne fée :sérénity (d'accord auteur:gentille fille va^^ )

Prince:seto (hors de question auteur:tu veut une death fic seto:j'ai rien dit -_-')

Roi:mokuba (je suis au dessus de nii-san 0.0 auteur:oui mokuba:woua 0.0)

Reine:Léo (je suis pas une fille auteur:rien a foutre tu le fais)

Auteur:la narration

Les parole c'est en normal et quand je parle (dialogue et narration c'est italique même quand les perso me parle)

Maintenant go

xXxXxXxX

Il était une fois ,dans un palais,un beau jeune homme qui s'appel joey malheureusement pour lui sa mère mourut quand il était très jeune son père décida de ce remarier mais quelque mois plus tard ce dernier succomba d'une maladie. Cet évènement dévoila la véritable nature de la femme qui était une véritable peste détestable et arrogante qui faisait passer ses filles théa et mai avant tout elle accabla le pauvre joey des pire corvée et le faisait dormir dans la cheminée ce qui faisait qu'elles ne l'apellait plus que cendrillon cette dernière en rajoutait ayant hérité des gène de peste de leur mère

Mai:cendrillon viens ici tout de suite (a l'auteur)non j'i arrive pas demande a quelque un d'autre

Auteur/sort son flingue/t'as le choix soit tu le fait bien soit je t'explose la cervelle a toi de choisir

Mai:hiiiiii je le fait bien/recommence/CENDRILLON VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE

_Seto:elle en fait pas trop 0.0U _

_Auteur:si mais c'est mieux que pas du tout -_-' bon joey a toi _

Jœy:oui oui j'arrive

Théa:CENDRILLON ICI AU PIED /se prend un seul disc en pleine tête/AIE

_Seto:y'a que moi qui peut le prendre pour un chien _

_Jœy:fais peur 0.0U_

_Auteur:ouais bon on continue théa recommence _

Théa:CENDRILLON VIENS

Jœy:oui oui

Et c'était comme sa toute la journée

Seto mon pauvre joey je vais devoir le consoler

Auteur:tu me laisse finir oui .

Seto:fais fais

Auteur:merci

Je disais donc que c'était comme sa toute la journée et joey en avait vraiment sa claque mais il le supportait sa avec toute les peines du monde mais un jour sela changea il arrivait quelque chose de spécial les filles était de plus en plus excité te énervante sa devait être important il demanda se qui se passait en coiffant sa belle-mère

Jœy:dites moi belle maman il règne une certaine agitation en cette demeure depuis quelque jour que ce passe t-il donc

Rébecca:ignorant c'est le roi mokuba et la reine Léo qui organise un bal pour marier le prince seto

Jœy:ah et j'imagine que vos fille vont être choisi mais j'aimerais vous demander

Rébecca:quoi donc et coiffe moi souillon

Jœy/la coiffe/oui oui bien sur mais j'aurais aimé savoir si j'aurais pu y aller avec vous et vos très chere fille

Rébecca:d'accord si tu arrive a te trouver une robe tout en faisant les corvée

C'était hélas impossible mais le jeune homme regaiardi par cet infime espoir partie faire ses corvée sous le regard sadique que sa belle-mère

Auteur:tu me decois

Reb:mais

Yugi:c'est degeu de faire sa a joey è_é

Reb:MAIS C'EST LE SCRIPT BORDEL

Auteur:TA GUEULE ET FAIS TON BOULOT C'EST CLAIR è_é

Reb /terrifié/oui t'inquiète pas

Auteur:bien ^^

Le soir arriva bien vite, et grâce a ses amies ,les souris il arriva a avoir une tenues magnifique (pas une robe).Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses sœur le virent et jalouse lui mirent les vêtement en charpie sous le regards neutre quoi que moqueur de sa belle mère après l'humiliation subit elles partirent laissant joey pleurer toute les larmes de son corps

Auteur:allez quoi joey coopère pleure

Jœy:je pleure pas sur commende

Auteur:ta tapé dans l'œil de Siegfried

Jœy:T_T pourquoi monde cruel T_T

Sérénity:ne t'inquiète pas tendre enfant tu iras quand même au bal et Siegfried t'aime pas

Jœy:comment je suis en guenille et MERCI MON DIEU

Siegfried:eh c'est quand même pas si terrible

Seto:t'as raison

Mokuba:c'est pire u.u

Léo:tu déteins sur lui seto

Seto:ouais

Auteur:bon je peut continuer mon histoire

Mai:oui bien ma PETITE =D

Auteur:…

Yugi:TU DIS RIEN 0.0

Auteur:je vais la faire encore plus souffrir que théa ^^

Mai:merde

Sérénity:je peut transformer t'es habit en habit super sexy a faire baver toute la cour royale

Jœy:oh super ben va s'y

Elle se dépêcha de le faire et lui fit même un carrosse avec valet de pied et chevaux mais en lui rappelant bien de rentrer avant minuit car se sera a cette heure que le sort se dissipera

Jœy:ok a plus

Sur ses mots il se dirigea vers la salle du bal et arriver devant il se mit a stresser

Jœy/pensé/mais qu'est-ce que je fais là je suis fou si ma belle mère et mes sœur me chope je suis fichu autant tout de suite sauté par la fenêtre mais peut-être qu'elle sont trop loin

Il regarda et…

Jœy/pensé/merde elles sont les dernières c'est bien ma veine qu'est -ce que je vais bien faire

????:que faites vous là

Cette phrase le fit se retourner,il rougit quand il vit son interlocuteur un magnifique jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns sa beauté était un peu enlevé par son air froid mais rééquilibré par son costume moulant mettant en valeur sa silhouette avantageuse et oui mesdames joey est gay et une seule personne était au courant c'est-à-dire lui-même

Jœy:hein euh je viens pour le bal mais comment dire

????:vous êtes venu en douce et vous avez peur que votre famille vous voient

Jœy:comment vous savez 0.0 et surtout qui étés vous ?

???:je vous aient vu entrain de regarder l'intérieur et de ressortir vite et je suis le prince seto enchanté

Jœy:de même /a l'auteur/_pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui suis pauvre et lui riche ?_

Auteur:je sais pas c'est tombé comme sa cendrillon est blonde normalement

Seto:mais toi t'avais envie de travestir joey

Auteur:non ne fait je sais pas pourquoi c'est toi le prince peut-être parce que tu as toute l'el d'une prince et non je te drague pas et maintenant vous arrêtez de m'interrompre ou je flingue

Seto:mais dites que fais un s beau jeune homme ici vous n'avez pas déjà une petite amie

Joey:euh non c'est a dire que ma famille me couvre de corvée

Seto:comment vous n' avez pas des domestique

Joey:ben si moi ^^

Seto:ah euh comment dire sa vous direz de………

Joey:oui ^^

Seto:de danser avec moi °///////////°

Joey:euh 0.0 bien sur ^^

Et ils dansèrent jusqu'au douze coup de minuit discutant un peu quand ils étaient fatigué tombant un peu plus amoureux l'un de l'autre chaque minutes, et malheureusement pour eux les douze coup de minuit arrivèrent en pleine danse en l'entendant, joey se souvient des avertissement de sa marraine et partie a regret en descendant ils heurta une marche et fit tomber sa chaussure ayant tout les gardes aux cul il préféra ne pas perdre de temps et rentra chez lui son carrosse se changeant en citrouille en chemin. Ils rentra juste avant ses sœur et sa belle-mère qui semblait en colère.

Joey/pensé/sa va encore être pour ma gueule/parle/eh bien que se passe t-il mes très chère sœur le prince ne vous a pas choisi.

Mai:si sa n'était que cela mais il ne c'est présenter que a la fin du bal et ce pour annoncer qu'il allait épouser un jeune homme dont il ne savait pas l'identité

Théa:si je le trouve je l'étrangle

Reb:mais fille calmez vous donc n'oubliez pas ce qu'il a dit il allait faire essayer a tout ceux qui était au bal la chaussure que son mystérieux amoureux a laisser tomber ils ne reste plus qu'a faire en sorte que se soit vous

Mokuba:normalement seto ne devrait pas se souvenir du visage de joey

Auteur:si

Léo:ben alors

Auteur:je sais pas j'avait envie d'écrire sa

Seto:je laisse tomber

Joey:vaut mieux

Les recherches commencèrent dès le lendemain le prince avec eux pour trouver le plus vite possible. Ils arrivèrent bien vite a la maison de joey ou sa mère les fit entrer

Seto:y a-t-il un homme dans cette maison ?

Reb:non,non bien sur que non enfin juste notre domestique mais c'est tout .Pourquoi?

Seto:montrez le nous

Reb:euh bien MAI VA CHERCHER CENDRILLON

Mai:hein ?

Malheureusement elle n'avait pas bien entendu et se penchant par-dessus les escaliers elle tomba la tête la première et mourus sur le coup

Auteur:'avait qu'elle allait souffrir qu'on viennent pas se plaindre

Seto:oh non t'inquiète mais je veut que l'autre pshit (il me chuchote a l'oreille)

Auteur:ok

Seto:allez le chercher vous-même

Reb:bien

Elle descendit et revient peu de temps après un joey intimidé sur ses talons .Seto le reconnaissant écarquilla les yeux et se releva se mit devant lui,il leva la main en même temps que joey ferma les yeux s'attendant a une baffe mais les rouvrit sentant les lèvres du prince sur les siennes et surtout le BOUM qui montrait que sa mère s'était évanoui. Il ferma finalement les yeux profitant du baiser ,qui s' arrêta assez vite mais qui sembla durer une éternité pour les deux jeune homme. Finalement ils se marièrent et purent se venger des humiliations passé sur théa pour joey et pour seto par pur sadisme. Mais n'urent pas d'enfant manque de matériel adapté.

OWARI


End file.
